Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Der Heilige Klingone Hallo Premia, Der Heilige Klingone kommt nicht mehr in die Jedipedia, egal vom welchen Rechner des Hauses er es versucht. Könntest du ihn bitte, wenn du wieder da bist über ICQ kontaktieren? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Klingone, ich hab den anderen Klingonen im ICQ angeschrieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Premia! ich hoffe du konntest ihm helfen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:07, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Er ist gerade nicht online. Ich hoffe ein Chat mit ihm wird weiterhelfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab dir diesbezüglich auch eine PN geschickt, nachdem Der Heilige Klingone mir davon erzählt hat. Da er ja im Moment nicht in ICQ ist, kannst du dir ja mal die PN durchlesen, vielleich helfen dir die dort enhaltenen Informationen schon ein bisschen weiter. Damit du jetzt nicht in den Fenstern bzw. Tabs umherspringen musst, hier ein link. Gruß Boba 18:13, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hi Boba, ich habe auf deine PN geantwortet. Ein Update, wie du es angesprochen hast, habe ich (noch) nicht durchgeführt. Das Problem werde ich am besten angehen können, wenn ich Klingone im ICQ habe. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:22, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Hi Premia, Shaak Ti hat mich eben angeschrieben und mich gebeten, dir etwas von ihm auszurichten (wegen seiner Sperrung kann er das ja nicht selbst tun). Also es geht um die Sithpedia: Er beschwehrt sich darüber, dass... #... viele Benutzer der Jedipedia die Sithpedia beleidigen, #... "jeder Benutzer der Jedipedia denkt" (Zitat), er müsse in der Sithpedia die GNU-Lizenzvorlagen einfügen und das findet er anscheinend auch nicht so toll, da er die Lizenzen lieber selber einfügt und dafür "keine Vorlage braucht". Ich bin über die Sache nicht informiert, weis daher nicht, ob die Anschuldigungen der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich hab einfach weitergegeben, was Shaak Ti mir gesagt hat. Gruß, Anakin 19:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du must mal selbst gucken was er macht. Das ist auch nicht so toll.--Tobias 19:21, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Lizenz hin oder her, was die da treiben ist in meinen Augen einfach unmöglich, wer möchte schon, dass seine Artikel, die für dieses Wiki hier bestimmt sind, einfach bei irgendwelchen Schmarotzern landen. Sich jetzt auch noch zu wundern, dass einige von uns deshalb sauer werden (Beleidigung ist natürlich kein Weg, das weiß ich), ist doch schon leicht beschränkt. Wer mithilfe der Vorlage dem Gesetz genüge tut, weil die Sithpedianer da etwas nachlässig sind, ist außerdem völlig im Recht, und es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber zu beschweren. Meiner Meinung nach sollte diese Seite komplett ignoriert werden - bis auf Ergänzung der Lizenzhinweise natürlich - denn früher oder später werden ihre Besucher durch die Hinweise bei uns landen und erkennen, dass diese Sithpedia nichts weiter ist als eine sinnfreie Billigkopie. Ich glaube, das hier habe ich schonmal gesagt: Feinde sind sie in keinster Weise, auch wenn sie sich unverschämt verhalten, denn wir sind in der Vorteilsposition. Was ich für diese Typen aufbringen kann, ist kein Hass - höchstens Mitleid, dieser "Shaak Ti" eingeschlossen. Ich glaube, wir können so langsam aufhören, über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Gruß Kyle22 19:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich beobachte das Vorgehen dort stillschweigend und ich konnte bis jetzt keinerlei Beleidigungen von Jedipedianern feststellen. Wenn sich dort ein Benutzer der Jedipedia in der Anonymität einer IP-Adresse herumtreibt und in in der Sithpedia oder Codypedia jemanden beschimpfte, dann schreibe ich denjenigen auch an. Aber bis jetzt muss ich sagen, dass kein einziger Jedipedianer dort ausfällig geworden ist. Und das Setzen des Hinweises zur GNU-Lizenz ist unser gutes Recht, da es ja immerhin unsere Artikel sind. Wenn man es anders sieht, helfen wir der Sithpedia nur, um keine rechtlichen Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Diese Beschwerde ist demzufolge obsolet. Vor zwei Wochen wäre das vielleicht noch in der Codypedia ein Thema gewesen! Und Kyle hat Recht, wir sollten diese Thematik abhacken, da es sich nicht lohnt, darüber zu diskutieren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:39, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Der Junge ist mit seiner Kopier-Wiki einfach irre.--Tobias 19:52, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube, dass du vielen hier aus der Seele sprichst, Tobias! Am Besten ist es, wenn du ihn und sein Projekt vollkommen ignorierst, denn dann verliert er schnell die Lust daran. --Little Ani Admin 19:57, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mach ich.Nur wo ich in angesprochen habe das er mit seiner Wiki und seinen Beleidigungen auf der Codypedia zu weit gegangen ist hat er mich gesperrt.--Tobias 20:00, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ist die Sithpedia eigentlich noch aktiv? Ich will auf die Seite, komm aber nicht drauf...oder hab ich den falschen Link? Darth Tobi 20:02, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Geh mal auf Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung und auf den Sithpedia Link der unter Beobachtung steht.--Tobias 20:05, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Habs auch so gefunden danke...die sind in sich ein wenig widersprüchlich aber ansonst mach ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken... Darth Tobi 20:09, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Bitte.--Tobias 20:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :nach 3x Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Mist, du warst schneller^^ Aber hier noch ein direkter Link: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Ich muss sagen, dass ich den Sinn dieser Sithpedia auch nicht ganz verstehe. Es macht doch wenig Sinn, das alles zu kopieren. Und viel erreichen wird er damit auch nicht. Und dass man die JP nicht einmal erwähnen darf, finde ich schon sehr eigenartig (ich habe ihn jedoch einmal gefragt, ob er etwas gegen die JP hat, und er hat gesagt, dass er sie sogar sehr schätzt - passt irgendwie nicht zusammen). Naja... aber ich denke auch, wir sollten das thema einfach ruhen lassen... :@Tobias: würdest du bitte deine Beiträge einrücken, ist etwas unübersichtlich so! :Gruß, Anakin 20:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für den Tip,vergesse ich oft.--Tobias 20:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo Anakin, ich habe nun lange genug Shaak Tis Aktivitäten beobachtet, sowohl hier in der Jedipedia, als auch in Cody- und Sithpedia. Ich werde jetzt etwas aussprechen, was wahrscheinlich viele denken: Shaak Ti zieht eine Show ab, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In der Wikisprache geht man dagegen mit folgendem Leitsatz vor: "Don't feed the trolls." - "Füttere keine Trolle." Was so viel wie "Schenke Wichtigtuern keine Aufmerksamkeit." heißen soll. Bei StarWars-Chroniken.de haben wir hierfür den Keks, und den kriegt Shaak Ti jetzt von mir: Bild:keks.gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:07, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weißt du was er jetzt gemacht hat?Er hat einen zweiten Admin eingestellt der angeblich aus Jedipedia kommt dann er hat mir gesagt das er den zum kopieren ausnutzt.Dann hat der neue Admin ihm seine Rechte entzogen und er weiß jetzt nicht wie er die wiederbekommen kann.Echt peinlich.--Tobias 00:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) In die letzten Änderungen hat es nicht gepasst, deshalb hier nochmal das Statement zu Shaak Tis unbefristeten Sperre. Ich habe mich mit den Admins über ihn abgesprochen, und wir sind einstimmig zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er eine starke Unruhe in die Jedipedia bringt. Daraus kann nur die unbefristete Sperre folgen. Schade, dass es soweit kommen musste. Premia Admin 00:20, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, wirklich schade, dass es dazu kommen musste. Ich denke zwar, dass es auch gereicht hätte, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber nachdem er seine Zeit in Zukunft wohl eh in sein "eigenes Star Wars-Wiki" steckt und warscheinlich keine brauchbaren Beiträge mehr kommen werden, ist eine Sperrung wohl das beste. Gruß, Anakin 16:35, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Er ist ja selber schuld. SO weit ich weiß, wurde er ja oft genug verwarnt. --Finwe Disku 16:37, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie schafft es Shaak Ti überhaupt immer wieder zu vandalieren?Dazu müsste er nach einer sperrung doch immer den Rechner wechseln.Außerdem nervt der Vandalismus.--Tobias 17:45, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Tobias, das geht, wenn man den Router immer wieder neu startet. Ich habe seinen gesamten Range gesperrt: 84.58.0.0 und 84.59.0.0. (siehe Vorlage:Range) Jetzt haben wir erst mal Ruhe vor ihm. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja gut Entschuldigung.Danke Premia.--Tobias 17:56, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: Das http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Sithpedia:Krieg_gegen_die_Jedipedia müsst ihr euch mal angucken!! Da merkt man, dass die Sithpedia nur eine Lachnummer ist, und kein Wiki!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 21:47, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das wussten wir bereits... Aber gut, dann wissen wir ja wenigstens, worauf wir uns einstellen müssen - falls irgendjemand seinem Aufruf folgt. Gruß Kyle22 01:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, ihr verwechselt Shaak Ti´s www.jedimaster.acc.de/Stiphpedia mit der inaktiven www. jedimEIster.acc.de/Sithpedia, deren namen eer benutzt, um sich mit den "alten" Sithpedianern in Verbindung zu bringen. Dem ist aber nicht so.--Kanzler Patrick 20:49, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Benutzer mit Babel Hallo Premia! Mir ist gerade diese Kategorie aufgefallen, und ich hätte gerne gewusst, weshalb du sie überhaupt eingerichtet hast. Ich kann nämlich ehrlich gesagt in einer Auflistung von Leuten, die mit mehr oder weniger kreativen, bunten Feldern ihre Benutzerseiten aufpeppen, keinen Sinn erkennen. Im Vergleich zu Kategorien wie Jedipedianer zum Beispiel, ist sowas doch überflüssig bis zum Anschlag - oder nicht? Wäre nett, wenn du es mir begreiflich machen könntest, denn so wie ich dich kenne, tust du nichts ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 16:43, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Kyle, das möchte ich dir gerne erklären. In den Babelvorlagen ist immer folgender Zusatz integriert: . Ohne diesen Zusatz werden die Abstände zwischen den Babel zu groß. Aus designtechnischen Gründen muss die Kategorie also drin bleiben, so sinnfrei sie auf den ersten Blick auch erscheinen mag. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Aha, deshalb also. Aber das finde ich schon ungewöhnlich, dass sich die gewünschte Position nicht irgendwie durch einen anderen Befehl - also einen Formatierbefehl - erzielen lässt. Aber vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was dazu ein. Danke für die Erklärung, dann werde ich wohl erstmal mit diesem "Unsinn" leben müssen... :) Kyle22 16:58, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::So sinnfrei ist die Kategorie ja nun auch wieder nicht. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:59, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach ja? Dann nenne mir bitte einen Grund, so etwas einzurichten (von deinem Design-Problem mal abgesehen). ;) Kyle22 17:12, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann ich machen. Da kann man sehen, wer Babel in seiner Benutzerseite hat. Erklär du mir mal was Kategorie:Benutzer soll. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 17:17, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Punkt 1) Was bringt es mir zu wissen, wer Babel hat, die sind lediglich eine Ausschmückung - also nichts von Bedeutung. Punkt 2) Die Kategorie "Benutzer" enthält ausschließlich aktive Benutzer, und ist damit wesentlich praktischer als die Benutzerliste. Außerdem führt sie zu den untergeordneten Benutzerkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Benutzer mit ICQ" weiter, die sehr wohl einen Sinn haben. Tja, Premia, du bist am Zug. Bild:--).gif (Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir messen, ich möchte dir nur sagen, wie ich das sehen, und ich glaube so falsch ist meine Sichtweise nicht.) Kyle22 17:27, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das mag ja alles sein, aber was willst du mit all dem bezwecken...? Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 17:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich will eigentlich gar nichts bezwecken, ich wollte gerade nur eine möglichst gute Antwort auf deine Frage geben. Dass sich das mit der Babel-Kategorie dadurch nicht ändern wird, ist mir klar. Kyle22 17:34, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Tja, so ist das nun. Du erkennst keinen Sinn in der Kategorie:Benutzer mit Babel, ich keinen in Kategorie:Benutzer (Unterkategorien ausgeschlossen, sollte klar sein). Ich kann dir auch sagen, weshalb ich keinen Sinn darin erkenne, weil die aktiven Benutzer schon unter Kategorie:Jedipedianer aufgelistet sind. Das mit Kategorie:Benutzer ist demnach imho unnötig. (Unterkategorien natürlich wieder ausgeschlossen) Premia Admin 17:41, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Shaak ti Ich nehme an, du hast die IP überprüft und festgestellt, dass er es ist. Er hatte mich ja vor ein paar Monaten mal angeschrieben und ich half ihm wieder hier hinzukommen. Sipan Salim alias Shaak ti scheint doch noch ein ziemlich unreifes Kleinkind zu sein... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:49, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was?? Der hat schon wieder vandaliert? Da fragt man sich doch, wie dumm Leute sein können.... --Finwe Disku 17:51, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wie oft muss man eigentlich noch sagen, dass man mit Vandalen am besten fertig wird indem man sie ignoriert? Ihr tut gerade das exakte Gegenteil, ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen? Kyle22 17:54, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Anscheinend ist es echt schwer zu begreifen. Macht die Änderung einfach stillschweigend rückgängig und fackelt nicht lange. Solche Diskussionen sind unnötig und fördern nur weiteren Vandalismus. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:55, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ani meint die Änderungen, die Vandalen hinterlassen, die sollen rückgängig gemacht werden, nicht diese Diskussion. Grobe Beleidigungen und Folgekommentare dürfen allerdings aus Diskussionen kommentarlos gelöscht werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:21, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jep. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:26, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Halbsperrung Hi Premia, ich würde gerne meine Benutzerseite halbsperren lassen, da Shaak dort mit seiner IP-Adresse Vandalisiert hat. The Collector Audienz 13:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Collector, ich habe deine Benuterzeite auf Halbsperre gesetzt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Premia, darf ich fragen, was ne Halbsperre ist? Darth Nihilus 66 07:56, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::"Halbsperre" bedeutet, dass nicht angemeldete Benutzer (also IPs) die Seite nicht bearbeiten können. Das wird gemacht, wenn ein Artikel häufig vandaliert wird (oder eine Benutzerseite). MfG - Cody 08:33, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so ist das, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 09:12, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wir sind ja gerade bei Vandalen etc: Was hat Sith Lord verbrochen, dass seine Änderung auf Nihilus Disku revertet wurde? Darth Tobi 21:04, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die IP ist die von Shaak Ti, das ist der Grund. MfG - Cody 21:05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das war Shaak Ti unter anderen Benutzernamen.--Tobias 21:06, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Oh sorry Cody hab gar nicht gesehen das du schon geantwortet hast.--Tobias 21:07, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, das wusste ich nicht...dann ist es ja in Ordnung. Darth Tobi 21:08, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Änderung des Benutzernamens Hi, in meinem Wiki möchte ich gerne meinen Benutzernamen ändern. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? The Collector Audienz 16.05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Dafür musst du diese Erweiterung installieren: Renameuser. Premia Admin 17:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Langsam nervt's... Ich denke das spricht für sich selbst... http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Starwarspedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite http://jedimaster.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Hauptseite--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:46, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tja, diese Gratis-Wikis sind ja wirklich die reinste Landplage. Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht sollte man den Anbeitern mal stecken, dass sie durch solche miesen Wiki-Klone in Verruf kommen könnten. Aber die beiden werden es wahrscheinlich auch nicht lange machen, am besten über ihre Rechte aufklären und ansonsten ignorieren. Gruß Kyle22 17:54, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe mal im Portal drauf aufmerksam gemacht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:58, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bei dieser Sithpedia haben sie wenigstens das Gründungsdatum verändert Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 18:13, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Gratis-Wiki hat anfangs gut kooperiert, nun antworten sie aus mir unbekannten Gründen leider nicht mehr auf meine Mails. Trotzdem werde ich Gratis-Wiki auf dieses Starwarspedia aufmerksam machen. Bitte setzt keine Hinweise mehr auf diese Kopierwikis von Gratis-Wiki, dass die Artikel von Jedipedia sind, wir müssen dieses Problem direkt mit Gratis-Wiki klären. Premia Admin 20:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich kann mir vorstellen warum die nicht mehr anworten, der site-admin hat wahrscheinlich die Lust an diesem Projekt verloren, so wie das bei fast allen wikis ist die dort angemeldet sind. In dem Forum dazu haben die seit gut 4 Wochen nichts mehr geschrieben. Müssen wir uns wohl anders darum kümmern. Boba 20:39, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo, seit ihr mal bitte so gut das dieser Shaak Ti unser Forum mit seinem dämlichen Sithpedia in Ruhe lässt? Wir haben inzwischen abgebüst und wollen mit solchen Themen wie Star Wars Wikia nichts zu tun haben... danke! Jedimeister Obi Wan 23:03, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Shaak ti hat mit uns nichts zu tun, der ist hier gesperrt. Wir würden sicherlich nicht jemanden dazu abstellen in Foren oder anderswo zu vandalieren. Schon gar nicht wegen sowas banalem, wie ein Kopierwiki, immerhin habt ihr ja eingesehen, dass kopieren nicht in Ordnung ist. Gruß Boba 23:12, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke für das Verständnis, aber was denkt sich der Junge bei dem Mist? Will er uns in die Sache mit rein ziehen? Wir sind froh das wir noch einen guten Ruf haben und wollen es uns nicht bei jedem "vergeigen". Und dann noch jedimaster, also mein Name verwenden und dann noch hier damit werben und vandalieren, das geht einfach zu weit! Ich weiß noch wie der Junge sich hereingesteigert hat, als es über uns etwas zu ärgern gab....und jetzt plötzlich will er mit uns eine Partnerschaft eingehen, wir wissen mit wem wir eine eingehen...aber bestimmt nicht mit dem Jungen und seinen Vandalintrigen und seinen geplanten Hackerangriffe etc... --Jedimeister Obi Wan 23:52, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hackerattacken?? Jetzt wird er aber größenwahnsinnig -.- Boba 00:15, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Werden - Das war er glaube ich schon vorher... Kyle22 13:24, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Langsam nervt der wirklich, jetzt schreibt er allen meiner User eine E-Mail: Die Sithpedia ist wieder erwacht: www.jedimaster.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Hauptseite(von sipanz@hotmail.de )ich glaube der Junge ist geistlich zurückgeblieben oder einfach DUMM. Also ich hätte mir sowas mit 12/13 garnicht zugetraut, außerdem hatte ich mit 12 noch kein I-Net erst mit 16 -.-* Der Junge ist ein Vandale und gehört aus dem Netz gekickt! -- Jedimeister Obi Wan 11. Okt 2007, 16:48 (CEST) Wie gesagt wir können gar nichts gegen ihn machen.--Tobias 17:00, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, Jedimeister Obi-Wan. Ich habe jetzt deine Beiträge hier gelesen, und ich kann dich auch verstehen. Leider gibt es für den Internet Explorer keinen Deppen-Filter, im Internet tummeln sich also jede Menge Leute, die man eher in einer geschlossenen Anstalt vermuten würde. Sich darüber aufzuregen bringt leider gar nichts, alles was uns übrig bleibt ist also, diese Leute aus wikis wie diesem fernzuhalten und sie ansonsten zu ignorieren. Wer hier stören will, sollte nicht auch noch die Genugtuung bekommen, Tages- bzw. Wochengespräch zu sein. Jede Woche kommen hier unterbelichtete Gestalten zum Vandalieren, das kann man entweder akzeptieren und sich angemessen verhalten, oder man versaut sich den Tag damit, es nicht zu tun. Du kannst diesen "geistig zurückgebliebenen Jungen", wie du sagst, gerne im Auge behalten, und Premia bei eventuellen Lizenzverletzungen benachrichtigen, jetzt aber jeden Unsinn, den er anstellt zu kommentieren und zu diskutieren, bringt uns keinen Meter weiter. Leute wie er wollen Aufmerksamkeit, nicht selten wegen irgendwelcher Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder ähnlichem, wenn wir sie ihnen geben, wird es unter Umständen nur noch schlimmer. Er ist im Moment keine echte Bedrohung, also auch kein Gesprächsthema, deshalb wäre es gut, wenn wir jetzt mit diesen sinnfreienn Debatten (bzw. Monologen deinerseits) aufhören könnten. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Gruß Kyle22 19:02, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Kyle22: Du hast Recht, es bringt nichts...ich kann ihn bloß nicht verstehen warum er vandaliert? Die Jedipedia ist ein recht nettes Volk. Auch uns wurde hoffentlich verziehen...obwohl ich heute noch ein ziemlich mullmiges Gefühl habe^^ Jedimeister Obi Wan 19:53, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde die beste Entschuldigung ist immer das was man getan hat einzusehen...das tust du offensichtlich, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Darth Tobi 13:44, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Darth Tobi hat wirklich Recht. Das "mulmige Gefühl" von Jedimeister Obi-Wan ist absolut nicht nötig, er soll uns als Kollege weiterhin willkommen sein. Gruß Kyle22 14:12, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Server... Hi Premia, vor circa 2 Minuten war der Server der Jedipedia down, da ging gar nichts mehr. Ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber...bitte tue dein möglichstest, dass du bald einen anderen findest :) Wir alle hoffen dass das schnell passiert und du nicht allzuviel Zeit in die Suche investieren musst. Möge die Macht mit dir ein...mit uns allen. :) Gruß Boba 21:37, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikelanzahl Hi Premia, ich wollte dich mal was fragen......da gibt es wohl ein Problem mit der Anzahl von Artikel bei mir! Das bedeutet wenn ich eingebe ' Meister Plo Koon' zeigt es bei mir nur 54 Artikel an (ich habe jedoch 57 geschrieben)....wie kann das passieren? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:12, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Dann hast du dich wohl verzählt.Außerdem ist die Zahl der Edits und selbstgeschriebenen Artikeln unwichtig.--Tobias 16:14, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich kann schon verstehen, dass er das wissen will. Also entweder er hat sich verzählt oder Artikel wurden gelöscht. --Finwe Disku 16:17, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich kanns nur so sagen, erstens ich kann zählen (ich bin ehrenhaft .. und nehme nicht andere Artikel als meine an, daher muss ja irgendwo ein Fehler sein....), zweitens alle Artikel existieren noch und drittens '''wie kann das passieren?! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:30, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du bist auf keine Fall ein Einzelfall...ich glaube Nihilus 66 hat das Problem auch und ich habe sogar zu viele Artikel...woran das liegt weiß ich allerdings nicht... Darth Tobi 16:31, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich zähle 56 Artikel, angezeigt werden 54. Woran kann das liegen? Es muss nicht mal unbedingt sein, dass zwei Artikel gelöscht wurden. Es besteht nämlich noch die Möglichkeit, dass Plo Koon zwei Artikel als Stub neu erstellt hat, diese zählt die Statistik nämlich nur als Edit und nicht als Create. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:35, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::nach BK: ::Ich habe mir da mal Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Premia mal ein paar Sachen ausprobieren müsste und Zwar: ::#Wenn ein Artikel geschrieben wird, der Artikel aber schon unter einem anderem Namen existiert und dann zur Weiterleitung gemacht wird, ob der Artikel dann noch als geschriebener Artikel zählt. ::#Wenn eine Weiterleitung gemacht wird, dabei ein Fehler gemacht wird und die Weiterleitung nicht direkt eine Weiterleitung ist (Also zum Beispiel statt dem # ein + gemacht wird) und dann erst später zu einer richtigen Weiterleitung gemacht wird, ob die eigentliche Weiterleitung dann als geschriebener Artikel zählt. (Widerspricht sich zwar in gewisser Weise mit punkt 1, aber ist auch nur eine Theorie) ::Gruß Boba 16:40, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Hi Boba, zu 1: Der Edit bleibt in dem Fall bestehen, der Create geht allerdings verloren, weil es den Artikel ja nun schon gibt; zu 2: Eine Weiterleitung ist zu kurz, um als Create durchzugehen, deshalb wird sie nur als Edit gewertet. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:44, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Allerdings wird aus der Weitlerleitung ein Create, wenn danach daruas ein Artikel wird...der Create wird dann dem Ersteller der Weiterleitung zugeschrieben (so wars bei mir bei der ursprünglichen Weiterleitung Deeze). Darth Tobi 16:47, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Da diese Fragen in ähnlicher Form öfter auftauchen, habe ich meine Benutzerseite nun um diesen Abschnitt ergänzt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 17:19, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hi Premia, wie ist das eigentlich mit den Administratorentiteln bei Jedipedia? Wann wird man ein Administrator?Wieso? Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:32, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das jetzt vollkommen korrekt ist, aber ich denke man muss sich wirklich für die Jedipedia reinhängen. Man muss sich mit Star Wars und dem Wiki-Code auskennen und auch Zeit und Lust haben hier zu arbeiten. --Finwe Disku 14:38, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Adminstratoren werden bei Benötigung von den Administratoren aus den Benutzern gewählt. Boba 15:04, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::... und sollten schon über eine gewisse Erfahrung verfügen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 15:36, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eigenes Wiki Ich wollte mir ein eigenes Wiki von http://www.gratis-wiki.com/ Seite aus einrichten. Wie funktioniert denn der Wiki Code? Ist damit die Schwierigkeit gemeint, Babeln einzurichten und sowas in der Art? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:42, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was is das denn für ein Wiki was du machen willst? --Finwe Disku 14:49, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eins über Waffenkunde. Ich werde bloß die ersten Tage, b.z.w Wochen alleine daran arbeiten, da ich erstmal für mich selber eine gewisse anfängliche Praxis und einen kleinen Grundstock an Artikeln erstellen will. Ich weiß nicht, wie man die Anmeldung generell als Admin sperrt. Das sollte Premia mir vielleicht mal sagen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:40, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Erstekll dir dein Wiki bei www.acc.de. Da habe ich auch meines Erstellt. ist she reinfach zu machen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:48, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich versuche, die Vorlagentabellen für die Artikel hier zu kopieren, um sie später zu verändern. Aber schon sobald ich es nur reinkopiere, erscheint nur noch Datensalat. Warum bloß? Das müsste doch eigentlich alles Wiki Standard sein... Also ich meine so: Personenvorlage, Vorlage für Fahrzeuge und so.... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:00, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die Jedipedia ist schon etwas individualisiert worden, d.h. dass schon viele Erweiterungen installiert wurden, die beispielsweise die if-Funktion einer Infobox ermöglichen. Außerdem sind für die Erstellung zahlreicher Vorlagen weitere technische Vorlagen essentiell. Ohne die geht rein gar nichts. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:35, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Versionsbereinigung Hallo, Premia! Könntest du bei Sith mal eine Versionsbereinigung durchführen, damit wir Shaak Tis Vandalismus nicht mehr in den Versionen haben? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:52, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST)